jimbaderfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Pink
Pink & Link (ピンク・リンク, Pinku and Rinku[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Help:Japanese ?''']) are twin sisters. They live in a village near the Joketsuzoku called Yakusai, which is famous for its herbalists. As children they met Shampoo, who was poisoned by Pink and then healed by Link. However as they are twins Shampoo couldn't tell them apart and so mistook them for the same person, leading her to beat up either one on sight whenever she met them. Like many twins around the world, Pink and Link have rhyming names. There is no hidden meaning behind them. Sometimes Link's name is pernounced as "Rink" due to the interchangeability of "R" and "L" in Japanese. Overview Pink and Link usually say 'Over' at the end of their sentences and act quite opposite from each other. Pink is sadistic, ruthless and cheerful, gladly sacrificing any innocents that come in her way. Link is righteous, considerate and serious, and generally saves Pink's victims or anyone sickly she comes across, turning sad when she gets wrongly blamed. However, they are both loyal to each other, and collaborate when taking revenge for injustices. History Added by Trivi-AM Ten years prior to the events of the series, Shampoo met Pink while she was visiting Yakusai with Cologne to get some medical herbs. Pink then blows some seeds onto Shampoo and then pours water over her. Shampoo then kicks Pink and asks her what she's doing, to which Pink explains that she is using her as a guinea pig for herbal medicine. The effects of Pink's Mandrake nearly kill Shampoo, however, Link arrives and heals her in time. Shampoo, however, mistakes Link for Pink and punches her into the air. After this incident, whenever Shampoo ran into either twin, she would stomp on them 100 times. They eventually decide to make Shampoo suffer like they had. Pink and Link decide to join Cybele in an effort to get revenge on Shampoo by killing her mate unaware that that mate was Akane Tendo and not Ranma Saotome. Abilities As practitioners of Yaokaicun Village combat arts, all of the twins' attacks are based on plants and poisons. Both are excellent at growing the necessary plants needed as well as being able to know if the state of the weather is correct for growing, which they have practiced from a young age. Apart from the unnamed poisons and powders the twins use (which cause paralysis amongst other things), their most frequent and basic technique involves Pink sowing Mandrake seeds on her victim to poison them. She would then leave the victim to die, but they are usual found by Link who can quickly prepare the antidote and heal them. Along with all of their herbal remedies, Pink and Link also appear to carry pharmaceuticals with them, which they use to destroy the Poison-Crushing Shield. The twins are also able to perform multiple special techniques, all with a herbal basis: § '''Motherhood Flower: A special technique which Pink and Link claim to have invented themselves. By combining the "Poisonious Male Flower of Weakness" and the "Medicinal Female Flower of Love", the resulting mixture created can make anyone who has it placed on their head begin to act like the perfect housewife and completely lose their will to fight no matter what is done to them. The technique can be countered by the victim wearing a flowerpot holder which prevents the flowers settling in their hair. § Poison-Receiving Compresses: Special adhesive black compresses used by Pink to attract the Medicinal Attack Compresses. § Medicinal Attack Compresses: Special adhesive white compresses used by Link in conjunction with the Poison-Receiving Compresses. They are attracted to the latter, so when stuck to a target's fist they will be forced to punch whoever has been stuck with the receiving compresses. § Poisonous-Plant Barrage: Combing some unnamed herbs the twins create a deadly cloud of poison. However Link is still able to make the antidote while being affected by it. § Poisonous-Snake Plant: The twins' ultimate attack, which was created by Pink. Seeds which are activated by body heat quickly germinate, sprouting entangling tendrils with jaws that will that will automatically bite the target. The venom quickly puts them into a deep sleep, although Shampoo was able to fight the twins in her sleep before eventually succumbing. Trivia § It is difficult to say who is the villain in the story of Pink, Link and Shampoo. On the one hand, Pink did start the whole mess by poisoning Shampoo for fun. On the other hand, Shampoo didn't have to begin beating both twins up whenever she saw them, either. § It is possible that Pink and Link actually further provoked Shampoo's "retaliatory beatings" by attacking Shampoo two-on-one in an effort to make Shampoo pay for hitting Link. Shampoo doesn't mention this, but it's possible she thought it was so obvious it didn't need to be said, and the twins do display a habit of picking fights for revenge when one of their own is wronged. *Pink’s sadistic nature and the fact that Link is completely loyal to her has led to the Yakusai elders being weary of training them in the advanced stages of Yaokaicun Village combat arts, though they have completely mastered the basic aspects of the art. What makes the twins truly dangerous is the genius level agricultural and medical knowledge. This combined with Yaokaicun Village combat makes them incredibly deadly. *The twin’s main weakness is that though they can use their incredible agricultural knowledge to fully grow plants in a matter of weeks or even days, they aren’t able to speed the growth of plants with their ki. This means they only have a set amount of weapons at one time. Category:Continuum-47512936 (B)